Live Only For You
by Inusapphrine
Summary: After two years of dating, Inuyasha breaks up with Kagome, putting her into a deep drepression and broken heart. With no reason behind it, she must overcome herself to find out what went so wrong in something so right. Does he still love her or had he eve
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Crushed**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in the story.

Her world was officially crushed.

For once in her life Kagome wanted to just crawl into a dark crevice in her room and never come out again. Why did life have to be so damn cruel? She loved him so much and she couldn't do a single thing to get him back. He was gone.

He had left her and to even think of it made her a complete wreck. She would go to school like a zombie and talk to no one. When school was over she'd go straight home and run to her room, locking herself in it, not even coming down for dinner. Her mother was very worried.

She would often just sit there, thinking about how exactly everything went so completely wrong. Her heart was torn severely and her soul was broken. It wasn't Kagome, the fun loving happy go lucky Kagome, anymore. She wasn't there anymore.

She hadn't smiled since that night…

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, please…just tell me what went wrong. What'd I do?" She started to cry uncontrollably. Here was Kagome Higurashi, losing the guy of her dreams. To her dismay, there was nothing she could do.

Inuyasha's frustratingly sighed. "Kagome…I just can't say, ok? We're through…I'm sorry. I don't expect anything from you. You have every right to hate me. I understand."

"Inuyasha, I could never hate you…I love you….I thought you did too…" Kagome couldn't say anything more as hysteria had hit her like a ton of rocks tumbling on top of her.

There was that dreadful silence.

Kagome couldn't tell what he was thinking through the phone, but she knew that something just wasn't right about the whole thing. They were so happy and things were only getting even more better when, all of a sudden BAM. He is done with her.

She couldn't think straight anymore. Her anxiety was overpowering her as her mind went out of control trying to figure out why all this was happening. Why to her? Why now? Why was he doing this to her when just the other night he was telling her how he loved her so much that nothing could change his taken heart.

"So is that it?" She barely whispered. She couldn't even speak. If she even spoke up a little she would fall into another uncontrollable fit of hysteria. Her heart raced at a much too fast speed as she awaited his reply.

He softly spoke through the phone. "Kagome…I…did love you…I gotta go…sorry…I really am." And he hung up. That was it, and her world was over.

**End Flashback**

That was a week ago, and she couldn't get over it. She couldn't even function. She was so numb, her whole body was. She didn't talk to any of her friends or him since that night. They wondered how she was though, even him.

That night she cried all night. That day, she refused to go to school, and that whole day she cried and stared off into the distance, lost in her own thoughts. She just couldn't seem to figure anything out. She didn't know what the hell she did.

After two days of no school, her mother had to force her to eat and go to school. So she went on the Wednesday and said nothing. She was an emotional wreck, and looked very unstable. She saw him, too.

He was over by his locker, putting his morning books away and pulling out his Chemistry book out, along with his red notes binder. She couldn't help but notice a girl hanging by his locker with him, her back against the lockers and her hand on his very sexily toned chest. It ripped at Kagome's heart.

Kagome's throat started to close, slowly suffocating her. He already had a new girl, Kikyo. Tears started to fall as she tried to keep balance when everything started to go dizzy. Her stomach turned dangerously as she started to feel the urge to vomit.

The unlucky part was that the bathroom was right next to his row of lockers. She darted for the door hoping to not be noticed by the two sickening characters in the horrifying scene of a nightmare. That wish was not granted. He saw her darting, pale and clearly upset, into the girl's bathroom.

He looked over at her with realization, then instant sorrow. His guilt and pity was written all over his deep amber eyes. She couldn't stand it. She knew he must not think that she would out this early. Three days after the break up.

She found the first stall just in time to make the toilet before anything hit the ground. The little bit of food she had eaten the night before was gone and she felt completely empty. Her heart was ripping into an even deeper dark abyss.

After coughing the last bit out, she fell off the balls of her feet to her butt, leaning her back on the closed stall door. Nearly hyperventilating she tried to calm herself down and slow the never-ending stream of tears. They did stop after a bit, not because she could, but because there were no more tears left to cry. She was exhausted.

She hadn't really slept, eaten, or much of anything except fall into a teary depression in only three days. She was so hurt by what had happened that she had forgotten to live. She skipped a couple classes before she went to 8th period.

The next two days she had eaten and drank little. She had already lost six pounds and her face wasn't laminating like it used to. She hadn't smiled and she hadn't talked to anyone. She was lost in her own spiraling meltdown. She wouldn't look anywhere but her destination and didn't listen in class.

So there she was. Empty.

For the first time in two years she was home on a Friday night. Turned on the TV but didn't really watch it. Her mother brought up food for her to eat, that she fakely smiled and thanked her for.

A few hours had passed when she heard footsteps running up the stairs, toward her room. When the door swung open, her best friend, Sango marched in with a huge bag on her back. Worry was written all over her face.

She had just gotten back from a family trip to Hawaii and couldn't get through to Kagome's cell. She later found out what had happened when she was gone. As soon as she found out she packed her bag and ran out to her house.

Sango walked over to where Kagome was sitting, against the side of her bed on the floor with her knees to her chest. She was a disaster, but Sango knew that was how she'd look. With apologies written in her eyes she hugged her best friend. "Oh, Kagome."

Kagome fell into Sango's arms. She started to cry uncontrollably, stuck there for a couple minutes. "Shh…It's ok, Kagome. I'm here, I'm here. And I'm not leaving you until things are better." Kagome just cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Damn." He muttered to himself. How would he be so stupid? Of coarse she had a class around here at this time.

He was trying to avoid her since the break up. It would be easier for the both of them to just not run into each other…but of coarse there he was with a girl right in front of her. A mix of emotions surged through every part of him so strongly that he shivered.

Anger. Guilt. Heartbreak. Grudge. Sadness. Emptiness.

It was so much for him to endure. He loved her so much that she couldn't even begin to imagine. If it wasn't for his stupid pride, and his stupid self than they wouldn't even be apart. But, under the circumstances, this was the easiest thing.

Believe it or not.

He had to let her go. He had to make her think that they just couldn't be together and didn't love her anymore. It, in his eyes, was easier than the truth.

He loved her so much. His heart ached. There was a feeling in his stomach that made him feel like a bottomless pit. A deep abyss of emptiness. Without her he was nothing.

She was his everything. His day and night. His life support. There were really absolutely no words that he could use to describe how he really felt for her. Love was too simple of a word to explain it. No. It was far more than love. It was everything.

If only things could have been different. If only he didn't have to do this to her.

Looking at her…she looked terrible. Broken. He cringed at the thought that he was the one who caused it all. It was him. He broke her heart and tore it to shreds when all he wanted to do was protect it and keep it safe.

Her eyes were shot from crying. She had already looked sickly. It wasn't good. She looked almost dead. She was a mess.

_'Kagome, I'm hurting too…terribly. I just want you to move on with me and be happy soon. Please. I can't bear to see your beautiful eyes tainted with hate and pain.'_ He wanted to talk to her. Help her. Touch her.

He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and protect her from any harm that may come her way, but he couldn't. It was him. He harmed her. He broke her. _'I'm broken too, Kagome, if I can't have you.'_

"What are you damning?" She looked over to the side to see Kagome run into the bathroom looking pale and green, like she had been on a boat that seemed to rock non-stop as waves continued to crush into the small weak boat. He looked bitterly at her.

Seething through clenched teeth, "Kikyo, stay out of it." He warned her with those few words. If you ever heard his warnings they were more threats of bad things to come if he were to be defied. Kikyo flinched, but then smiled warily as she reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Stay out of what, Inuyasha? There's no longer anything there." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. They were received but not returned. His lips tight together in pure sickened defiance. Kikyo just chuckled as she walked away to her next class.

Inuyasha took a defeated sigh. Without Kagome, he was nothing. He screwed it up and he would have to pay the ultimate price. Losing the one thing that ever truly mattered to him in his entire existence. Her.


End file.
